U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,204 discloses a two-stroke engine which has an inlet for an air/fuel mixture which is prepared in a carburetor. Additionally, an inlet is provided for substantially fuel-free air for scavenging advance storage. The carburetor requires a comparatively large space for accommodating the same because a large flow cross section must be provided in order to be able to feed a sufficient quantity of the air/fuel mixture. At the same time, the venturi tube, which is configured in the carburetor, needs much space to accommodate the same. The carburetor furthermore must be mounted in a region which is non-critical as to temperature.